Blue Eyed Stranger
by Choco-bear-1005
Summary: Hiding her true personality from everyone except her closest friends is all Amu knows but will Amu fall in love with a certain blue eyed stranger? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!A/I U/K Y/T R/N pairings! AMUTO FTW! btw its my first fanfic and i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it but if you want me to change anything then let me know! It's just a random story that came to my mind one day.**

**Ages:  
Amu: 17  
Ikuto: 18  
Rima:17  
Nagi: 18  
Yaya: 16  
Tadase: 17  
Utau: 17  
Kukai: 18**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID! Only the plot line! Hehes xD  
p.s this is going to be the first and last disclaimer up and it's for the whole story!**

_Summary: Amu is a popular girl at school, but she's not like those other girls, the ones that run after the guys that they think is the hottest for the week then when they get bored they change guy. Amu and her friends just act cool and keep up with the latest fashion and apparently they became top of the school because of that. They keep a normal life but they all have different personalities one in front of their school friends and one in front of their inner group. They keep their real personalities hidden to the outside world. The group consists of Yaya, Rima, Utau, and Amu. Little do they know that a new group of guys are going to join their school and make competition for their popularity and their band._

Amu's POV

I woke up with a start to the sound of my mum yelling at me. I turned to the alarm, oh god it's nearly 8! I'm going to be late for school! Thank god I called the girls and told them what the theme was for today. It was simple but good, we would all wear black skinny jeans with a tank top, and a black belt around the waist. We would wear minimal jewellery and leave our hair down. Our outfits looked the same but we added our personalities into it. I got into the shower and took my clothes with me. Once I got out of the shower I put on a pink tank top with my old x clips in my pink hair so that it wouldn't get in my eyes. Oh shit! It's 8:20! I have 10 minutes to get to school! I ran into the kitchen to get an apple when I saw my mother looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Bye mum!" I yelled.

Without another glance I ran out the door with my school bag in one hand and my apple in the other. It only took me 5 minutes to get to school while walking so if I ran it would be a lot less. Once I got passed the gate I found Rima standing there looking at a group of girls that were screaming to get these guys that I've never seen to pay attention to them. Rima looked like she had seen something that was completely disgusting to her, it was funny to watch.

"Hey Rima, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, nothing much you?" she replied finally taking her eyes off of the group of crazy fan girls.

"Yeah I'm okay. What's up with you staring at that group of guys? More importantly that guy with purple hair? Hmmm?" I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"Huh? What guy? I see no guy," she mumbled.

I laughed at her. Rima was always the one with the hot temper and wasn't one to show her emotions but this guy has really got her stumped! Hmm... Maybe I should try and get them together? But I don't even know the guy so that's going to be hard... Wait! I don't know him! And I know everyone in this school! Maybe he's new here... but I don't know the other guys that are standing with him too so maybe their new as well.

"Amu, the bell just went! Quick we have t get to class!" Rima said dragging me along.

Once we got to home group we found Utau and Yaya sitting at our normal tables in the back of the class. We went to sit down with them.

"Hey guys," Utau greeted us.

"Hey," Rima replied

"Hey Utau, do you know who those guys were standing near the gates? They don't look familiar so I think their new..." I asked

"Yeah I know them, I met them out the front before those girls decided to attack them. They're really nice guys, even though they don't look it," she replied " and before you ask yes I know their names, the one with purple hair is Nagi, well he likes to be called that, the one with blonde hair is Tadase, the one with brown hair is Kukai,"

When she said that she sounded different than when she said the other guys names, hmm... maybe I should ask her about that... at that moment the group of guys walked into our class room. They went to the front and told the teacher that they're new to the school, the teacher told them to sit at the back with us seeing as the last four chairs were at the back because everyone else was too scared or intimidated by us to sit there. Once they walked up to us I saw one boy that Utau didn't mention, he had blue hair and when he turned to me I saw that he has blue eyes too.

"And Ikuto is the one with," she started

"Blue hair and blue eyes," I cut in. Then all the girls turned to look at me with wide eyes.

**So how do you think it was? Good? Bad? Let me know! I know the characters are a bit OOC... so sorry! If you want another chapter up I have to get at least 5 reviews! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 selfish

**I've decided to be nice and put up another chapter. Thank you to those that have added me to their favourites or are following my story! But the one thing I want the most is reviews! So a special thank you to ****Jen567****! Read and enjoy! Xoxo**

**Note- xXXxXXxXXxXXx indicates a time jump**

Chapter 2- selfish

I sat there with shock written across my face. Did I say that out loud? Well I mean his blue eyes got me lost in them so you can't blame me! I turned to look at the stranger in front of me with his alluring blue eyes, then I noticed his clothes, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey top that hugged his muscles in a good way and to finish it off he had black and white converse on. He has good fashion sense, I'll give him that. When I was done with my inspection I looked up to his face again to see him smirking.

"Are you finished checking him out yet Amu?" Utau said with clear amusement in her voice. I turned to scowl at her. She just grinned back. I sighed and looked away.

While everyone was making small talk and getting to know each other I was lost in my own world thinking about those midnight blue eyes. That's when I remembered that no one knew when practice was going to be held after school. I had booked the drama room for us and got the CD player put in there so we could work on our new routine. See, we have a girl pop-band thing going on. We write our own songs then make a dance to go with it. We're trying to get a sponsor to start our careers but we've had no luck so far.

"Hey guys, just to let you know practice is on after school today in the drama room. The CD player is in there and they just installed surround sound and new floor length mirrors to cover a whole wall so it's going to be a better practise room." I said as if it didn't mean a thing but on the inside I was ecstatic. They all just nodded their head acting as if it was nothing but I could see the excitement in their eyes.

"Practice for what? " Nagi asked in a polite tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rima muttered. Nagi smirked at this.

"We are practicing for our little dance and singing group. It's nothing big." I said in a rush hoping that they won't ask any more questions. When I looked up the girls looked relieved that I didn't tell them the real reason. We wanted to keep this low until we decided to make an appearance, but until then we wanted to practice so that we are perfect, well almost perfect.

"Really? That's pretty cool. We kinda dance a bit ourselves. Maybe you guys could show us a few moves?" Kukai said, but he was mainly talking to Utau and I think he just gave her a wink! I really need to get them together!

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind learning a bit more from you." Tadase said but he was looking at Yaya. Yaya blushed and looked away. Then I caught Kukai winking at Utau if to say yeah me too. She looked at him blinking repetativly while a blush slowly crept over her checks. Oh wow... this group of guys have my girls stuttering and blushing! This is beyond weird.

Ikuto opened his mouth as if to say something but the teacher cut him off making him close it again. I smiled to myself at that. Come to think about it I haven't heard him speak once. Damn, im pretty sure that voice will be as sexy as that body! Wait WHAT! Why the hell am I thinking that? Ugh! The homegroup teacher started talking making me snap out of my internal battle.

**xXXxXXxXXxXXx**

As the day ended I thought about what happened. Nothing really special did happen but I have at least one of those guys in all my classes. That's a plus and a minus, plus because I can try to get them to ask out my girls, minus because the group of fan girls I saw earlier hate me now. I also figured out who the leader of their group is, Sayaa Yambuki. She is my worst enemy, you can't really blame me, I mean her sense of fashion is horrible, and she can't sing or dance! I forgot to mention, she hates my guts as much as I hate her. Even though she thinks she wins by getting all of those guys to date her she doesn't even notice she's losing her dignity. That's one thing I'll never do. I will never go out with guys that want one thing and one thing only. I think that's the main reason for why the girls at this school admire me but I can't be sure. I also realised that Ikuto is in four of my classes which means I have every class with him except for home economics. He sits with all of his friends in those classes, but in chemistry and biology he sits with me because his friends aren't in them. I don't mind much, except for the fact that he doesn't talk to me, he just sits there.

I sighed as I kept walking down the hall to my locker. I needed to get my things for our practice session. I thought about lunch and where we sat. It was sunny outside so we wanted to go sit on the grass. Once we sat down and started eating the new group of guys made their way over to us. They sat with us making jokes and having a good time. I thought for a second that they only wanted to use us the ditch us when they take over the school, which by the way I would never allow, but then I changed my mind when I saw the way they acted towards us. They were friendly and they even shared their food, even though they wanted to taste our food too it was really nice eating as if it was a picnic. I can't really say anything about Ikuto yet because he never talks, he only stares and smirks once in a while but that's about it. I had this strange urge to get him to talk but I held back. He would talk to use when he feels like it.

Before I knew it I was in the drama room getting warmed up for our new dance routine. We came up with it at different times so we haven't tried it altogether yet. This is going to be our first time putting the whole thing together, and dancing and singing to our song. A loud bang made me look up from where I was to see the girls running in.

"Sorry we're late Amu! We got held up with... a bit of a pest problem. But we got here as fast as we could!" Yaya said in one breath, when she stopped talking she dropped to the floor out of breath along with Utau and Rima. I started laughing at her, shaking my head I turned to the CD player.

I decided that we should just go through it once with the song; if It didn't work then we could always change it. Once I set it up I turned to see the girls all warmed up and ready to go.

"So was this pest problem linked to a group of guys we met today?" I said with a sly grin on my face. The all blushed a deep red. I turned away laughing at them. "Okay, you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded in reply so I played the song.

(A/N the song is selfish by Asia Cruz, for you to get the better effect I think you should listen to it while reading this part)

_**(Amu)**_  
Let's Start By Correcting Ya Tone  
Lower Ya Finger, Don't Be Comin' At Me  
With Condescending Demeanor  
We Both Know That Ya Dead Wrong  
And What Makes It Worse You Don't Even Have The Nerve  
To Ever Say That You're Sorry

_**(Utau)**_  
You're Never Wrong And I'm Never Right And  
You Win All The Rounds in Every Fight  
That's Why

_**(Altogether)**_  
Can't Stay Another Day When You're Always  
Getting Your Way, You Just Keep Getting Your Way  
You Just Keep Getting Your Way, Ya Selfish  
So I Decided Not To Get In Your Way  
It's Time To Do It My Way And That Means  
Getting Away From You, Ya Selfish

_**(Rima)**_  
How Is It That You Can Look At Us And Only See You  
You Can Look At One But, Never Would You Ever See Two  
You Can Live A Lie And Never Be True  
It's So Funny Now, How Clearly I Can See You

_**(Yaya)**_  
You're Never Wrong And I'm Never Right And  
You Win All The Rounds in Every Fight  
That's Why

_**(Altogether)**_  
Can't Stay Another Day When You're Always  
Getting Your Way, You Just Keep Getting Your Way  
You Just Keep Getting Your Way, Ya Selfish  
So I Decided Not To Get In Your Way  
It's Time To Do It My Way And That Means  
Getting Away From You, Ya Selfish

_**(Amu)**_  
No, We Don't Need To Talk  
Ain't Nothin' Left To Say  
You Got Everything Ya Want  
Go Ahead And have Ya Cake  
I Know What's Best For Me  
We Go Our Separate Ways  
Leaving You With Everything  
Even All The Pain

_**(All)**_  
Can't Stay Another Day When You're Always  
Getting Your Way, You Just Keep Getting Your Way  
You Just Keep Getting Your Way, Ya Selfish  
So I Decided Not To Get In Your Way  
It's Time To Do It My Way And That Means  
Getting Away From You, Ya Selfish

As the music fades out they turn to see that they had a little crowd. They were clapping. I turned to look at the girls and they had shock written all over their faces. I turned back to the group of guys that decided to stalk us today and find out our secret. Damn! This is not good!

"Never in my life have I seen anyone move like that. And to tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever heard better." That deep sexy voice said and I looked up to see Ikuto standing there. Oh shit!

**What do you think about this chapter? Was it okay? If you want me to change anything then tell me, but after the third chapter the time pace will be picking up a lot more than it is now. I just want you guys to understand what's going on. Thank you for reading! R&R!**


End file.
